


All I want is You

by Alsin



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsin/pseuds/Alsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted you, simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want is You

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t not own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist or character. This story is unbeta'd so any insight and grammar corrections you can give are much appreciated. Even if it is simply a misplaced comma or switched/extra words. Please inform me of the smallest of mistakes so I can fix them immediately.

Rin Okumura, the demon spawn of Satan turned exorcist had notice the way he treat you differently than the others from the very moment he laid eyes on you. Not in a bad way or at least he hoped not. Rin felt different when you were near him. It was like his demonic nature demanded that the only male Tamer in his class was his and his only.

His to protect. His to kiss. His to provide for. His to mark. His to mate.

He wanted you, simple as that.

“Oi Rin, what’s going on in that head of yours lately? Your tail is molesting me again.”

The dark haired boy snapped out of his thoughts by (name) blunt statement with a blush and grin.

Rin found you looked so cute with his tail wrapped around your waist. His tail prevented you from moving to far away from him and yet you refused to struggle for your freedom in case of hurting him. A demon’s tail is a sensitive limb in fact the young demon could feel you heat up in response to the contact with him despite the fact you were embarrassed with the scolding look Rin’s younger twin was sending the both of you.

Rin knew his brother will chew him out for his P.D.A but he didn’t care. Having you in his arm er tail made it worth it.

After all Rin could always say Yukio was jealous that his older twin was getting your attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue or not?


End file.
